The invention is in the field of vending machine protectors. Vending machines, being exposed to the public, are frequently the victims of vandals and theives. Ordinarily, theives move quickly and violently. They do not bother to pick the lock of the cash box, but use a crowbar, or in some instances a very heavy pointed bar with which they smash through the front of the cash box. A protective cover such as a steel door will effectively deter this destructive criminal activity.
In my prior patent application, filed Aug. 25, 1980 and having Ser. No. 06/181,075, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,032 of Sept. 21, 1982, I provided a door with a frame having inside screws so that the frame could be screwed directly into the sheet metal of the vending machine. An interior lock is provided for the door which is accessible only by reaching the hand through a small hole in the front door and unlocking the lock in a somewhat awkward position, to eliminate the possibility of picking the lock.
Whereas this earlier invention is practical, it requires the rather extensive modification of existing vending machines through use of the screws and/or bolts necessary to mount the barrier door. Vending machine operators generally don't have time to make these modifications, and may in some instances be wary of marring the front surface of their vending machines in the event they later want to remove the barrier door.
There is a need, therefore, for a barrier door mounting system which securely supports the door across the cash box portion of the front of the vending machine, but does not require mounting bolts, screws, or other penetrating fasteners for its deployment.